Eyes On Fire
by Michii16
Summary: He watched her sleep and realized. His family was gone. His family he could never get back… but he could make a new one. He could make a new family. His eyes turned bright red. And he'd make it with her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Moving In

So this story popped up in my head out of thin air. I was so excited when I thought of it. I don't think it'll be a super long story though. At first I was even thinking of making it into a one-shot. But I was like … naaah, I'll make it into a story. Hope you like it c:

* * *

**Eyes on Fire**

**Genre**: Horror, Romance, Supernatural, Comedy, Tragedy,

_**Summary**_:

He watched her and realized. His family was gone. His family he could never get back… but he could make a new one. He could make a new family. His eyes turned bright red. And he'd make it with her. Her eyes shot open. Her arms were above her head, and she couldn't move them. Something was pinning her down. Her wrist felt warm. She felt something cover her mouth. She couldn't yell, she couldn't scream. She could kick. But what would she be kicking? Nobody was there. The covers started to slip off of her slowly. She started tearing when she met with red eyes.

* * *

**Eyes on Fire**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata struggled with lifting a box of pots and pans out of the U-Haul truck in front of her new house. She had only arrived three hours ago, and had already moved seven boxes in the house by herself, while also already setting up some parts of the house. A pair of arms came around her, a lifted the box up out of her hands, and held it above her head.

She turned around.

"You're here!"

Kiba gave her a smile, and lowered the box in front of them. "Yep."

Click Click. She heard his car door lock. Shino put the keys in his pocket and slowly walked toward them.

"What are these?"

"Pots and pans. Put them in the kitchen for me, you'll immediately see it when you walk in."

"No problem." Kiba started walking toward the entrance of the house.

"Need any more help?" Shino asked.

"Uh, yeah." She gave him three boxes. "Take these three boxes into the kitchen too."

"O-Okay." His hands were wobbling under the weight, and as he walked toward the door, she watched him try to balance all the boxes.

"Maybe I should've only given him two…" She said to herself.

Be-Be-Be-Beeeeee-Beep! Be-Be-Be-Beeeeee-Beep!

A red mustang rolled up carrying her two best female friends.

"Hinata! This is amazing!" Sakura said immediately after she got out of the car. She saw the Jeep car they had parked close to in her drive way. She pointed to it. "The guys are here?"

"Yeah, they arrived just a second before you did."

"How many boxes have you moved already?" Ino asked. She locked her car.

"Seven. Kiba just brought in one, and Shino just brought in three."

"The place is really huge! How did you get the money for this?"

"It actually wasn't as expensive as it looked." She said humbly, "I've been saving up for a while."

"I can't wait til you show us around!" Sakura said, going to the U-Haul truck, and picking up a random box. "Where should I put this?"

"Um…" Hinata searched on the box for a label, when she found it said: clothes. "Take those upstairs, and put it in the second room on the right."

"Is that the biggest room?"

"Um, yeah."

"Is that your bed room?"

"Yeah."

"By the way we're sleeping over tonight." Ino said also picking up a box from the truck. And bringing it inside, she started walking to the door with Sakura before Hinata could answer.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata hadn't even lived in it for a day yet, this would be her first night in the house. It did make her feel better that her friends would be staying over though. She'd feel nervous by herself in such a big house.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

"We were gonna stay over whether you said yes or not."

Sakura and Ino turned back at her and gave her a foolish grin.

"I-Ino! Do you know where to take that?"

"I'll find out!" Ino yelled back, without turned around.

As Sakura and Ino walked into the house, Kiba and Shino greeted them as they walked out.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he walked toward her. "Did you move some of that living room furniture in their already?"

"No, they were already in the house."

"You gonna keep 'em?"

"Yeah, I don't mind them. The couches are blue velvet. I like blue velvet."

"Okay." Kiba looked into the truck. "Me and Shino can take the heavier boxes."

They heard glass break from inside the house. They quickly went in and entered the kitchen. They saw Sakura trying to clean up broken glass on the floor, and Ino moving a another box of glasses. Sakura tried picking the pieces of glass up with a cloth. When Hinata walked in, "I'm sorry Hinata. It was an accident. Do you have a dust pan I can use?"

She bit her lip. "I don't think so."

"Can I get another cloth?"

"Um yeah, I can get you one." Hinata headed to the bathroom. During the three hours she was there she had at least set up the bathroom.

"Are you cut?"

"No. Luckily."

"What were you guys doing?"

"After we put the clothes upstairs, we decided we'd help set up the kitchen. I stepped away for a minute and it falls. I didn't drop it, and it wasn't at the edge or anything." Sakura said.

Hinata came back with a cloth and helped Sakura cleaned up the broken glass.

"I'm really sorry Hinata."

"It's okay Sakura." Hinata assured her friend.

.

.

.

They were all in the kitchen, twelve hours had passed, having soda and eating snacks. The kitchen had dark walls, which she planned to pain over later, and a marble counter in the middle of it. There was enough space at add some stools around it, so she decided that she would later. It was eight o'clock now, and they had finished bringing in all the boxes around 5, and then started rearranging things after. The sun just started to set, and it would be an hour before it got dark.

"Well," Kiba put his cup in the sink. "We'll be going. I gotta go home and feed Akamaru, and Shino's gotta feed whatever weird bugs he keeps in his house."

"They're Syrphis Flies." Shino threw place his cup in the sink too..

"They're still weird."

"Here!" Hinata went in a cabinet underneath the sink, gave them each a bottle of champagne. "It's for helping me with the boxes. Oh!" She went in the cabinet a second time, and pulled out a huge bag of dog treats. "For Akamaru."

"I'll come back to tomorrow, if you give more treats." He gave her a grin.

Sakura threw a chip at his face. "Leave. It's girls night."  
Ino made a shooing gesture to him.

Kiba took the bag of chips from Sakura and starting eating them, "You not getting this back."

When she reached to swipe it quickly, he smoothly slid back and raised it farther from her. He took a big chip, and munched on it. Then stepped out the kitchen, and grabbed his jacket from the coat line the wall. Shino followed him out the kitchen.

"Night!" Kiba said.

"Bye." Said Shino.

They closed the door behind them. It was quiet for a moment.

"… Now what do we do…" Ino said.

"We have no cable or internet…" Sakura rest her head on her hand on the counter.

"I should've brought my router," Ino prolonged her words.

"Think we can seduce the neighbors into giving us their wifi passwords?" Sakura grinned.

"Are they creeps Hinata?" Ino said. "I'll go if they're not creeps."

"I haven't gone to see them yet." She thought for a moment. "Actually, we've been in and out all day and we haven't seen one neighbor."

Ino and Sakura stayed quiet for a moment.

"That's weird." Ino made a grossed out face.

Sakura looked out the kitchen's window, to see the house next door, who's lights were on. "They're lights are on, so they're home now."

"We can visit them later." Hinata said.

"You can bake them something! Make them like you! This might be an up-tight neighborhood." Ino added. "They might think you could bring trouble to the neighborhood. What if they haven't had an outsider for years?"

"I don't think that's true…" Hinata said. "The real estate person said that there have been a lot of families that moved in."

"Like how many?"

"He didn't say when I asked him."

Sakura and Ino have concerned looks.

"Isn't that a little suspicious?" Ino pointed out.

"And weird?" Sakura added.

"I thought so too… " Hinata blushed. "But he seemed so kind… " She was completely in her own daze now. You could see the hearts surrounding her.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, then looked at Hinata with a smirk.

"Did you like him Hinata?"

Hinata snapped out of her daze. "W-W-W-What a-are y-y-you talking about?!" She turned around and cupped her face with her hands, hiding her red face. "He was just really nice."

All they could do was give her an all-knowing smile.

"You a terrible liar Hinata." Ino commented

"What was he like?" Sakura pressed on.

"Well…" She tried to hide her smile. "He had blonde hair, and blue eyes."

"Like mine?" Ino pointed to her eyes and hair.

"N-No. His had was a more vibrant blonde, and his eyes were more of a vibrant blue."

Ino poked her lips out. "My hair and eyes are like that Hinata."

"No they're not." Sakura said. "You hair is a little paler, and your eyes are more of a light sky blue."

"No, they aren't-"

They heard three knocks on the door. They stayed quiet for a moment.

"Who's that?" Ino said.

"Did Kiba or Shino forget something?" Said Sakura.

"Maybe it's a ghost." Ino said, feigning fear. The she giggled.

Sakura nudged Ino. Hinata walked toward the door, and Sakura followed her with her arms crossed. When she opened it, their stood a woman and her child. The woman had a sort of sad smile on her face, and the child looked up at them with awe, while tugging on his mother's pale pink dress on her mother. The woman's hair looked tired, and so was the way she presented herself, she looked like a tired mother."

"Here," the woman held out a basket covered with cloth. "We baked these for you. It's a welcome to the neighborhood." The woman looked at Sakura and her eyes got a little happier. "Are you two both living here now?"

"No," Hinata smiled back at the woman. "Only me. She's staying with me for the night though, so is my other friend." Ino peeked out the kitchen, and gave the woman a smile and a small wave. The woman's face faltered a bit.

"Oh…" The woman's face faltered a bit. "They seem so nice."

"I'll take these and put them in the kitchen." Sakura gave the woman one last smile, before taking the basket of goods with her into the kitchen.

The woman watched her leave, then looked at Hinata with that sad gaze.

"How old are you?" She asked quietly.

"M-Me? I'm 22."

The woman squeaked a little, and was about to cover her mouth but she caught herself real quick. She shivered a little bit, and put back on that sad smile. Her child tugged on her skirt. The woman whispered, "So young…"

"Mommy…"

She ignored her child and grabbed Hinata's hand in her own. She gave her the most earnest and sad look. Hinata wasn't sure how to respond. "I hope that your life is filled with much joy. I hope that you aren't alone!" The woman's voice cracked a little. Hinata held her breath for a second. The woman stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds more, then released her, took her child's hand, and quickly walked away.

"Mommy…" The child looked up at her mom, as she dragged her away. "Why do you feel so bad?"

Hinata froze.

"Why do you feel so bad for her?" The child repeated.

She shushed her child, and jerked the girl a little. "Don't say that." The woman look at her, then looked up at the house. It looked like the woman was looking up at a window, the woman's face showed terror, before she dragged her child away quicker.

Hinata froze for a moment, then immediately ran up a little to see what it was the woman was so scared of. When she looked, all she could see was her second floors windows… nothing else. Hinata slowly walked back in the house, feeling a little overwhelmed. When she walked back into the kitchen, she saw Ino and Sakura snacking on the baked goods, which were cookies, that the woman brought over.

"Ew," Ino said while munching on them. "They're dry."

"You only say that before you think she gave you a look Ino."

"She did!" Ino took a mean chomp out of the cookie, and said while munching, "she all of a sudden got sad when she looked at me? I think she's weird."

"I kind of think this neighborhood is weird." Sakura added her low comment.

"Here," Ino pushed the basket toward Hinata, "Have a dry cookie."

"Actually…" Hinata said. "I-Ino, can you go upstairs with me for a moment."

Ino took another cookie. "Sure. Why?"

"I just need to check something."

Ino grabbed two more cookies, before walking out of the kitchen and following Hinata upstairs.

"You know Ino," Sakura called after them. "For calling them dry cookies. You sure are eating a lot of them."

"Shut up." Ino said with a mouth full of cookies.

When Hinata reached the top of the stairs, the first thing she saw some boxes that had yet been unpacked in the hallway. She peeked in the room, and only saw some more boxes, and the one tall lamp that wasn't plugged into the wall, and the bed that was in the house once she already in the house. She went in the room across from hers, and saw the same thing. When went down the hall,which would be her bedroom. It was also the biggest room in the house, but it had a huge red glossy oak closet inside. She left that room and entered the bathroom. She found nothing. She heard a slam in a room. Her room. She quickly rushed toward it, and saw an Ino with wide eyes, and a half a cookie sticking out her mouth. Hinata had forgotten that Ino was with her. Ino quickly chomped the rest of the cookie in one bite.

"Sorry if I scared you Hinata, I was looking in the draw and I guess I kind of slammed it shut. I don't know my own strength. Ahaha…"

Hinata let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. She guess there was nothing wrong with the house. The woman that visited them must've just been a little paranoid, or maybe trying to scare her out of the neighborhood like Ino and Sakura had said.

"Why did you wanna come up here anyway?" Ino asked.

"No reason."

Hinata and Ino walked down stairs. When they got to the bottom, the living room lights were on, which gave the room a really nice glow. It made the place feel warm, Sakura was reading a magazine Hinata guessed she brought with her. She was laying down on the couch with her feet up. The basket of cookie on the little glass coffee table with bronze fancy edges… which had also came with the house.

"Ne, Hinata." Sakura sat up once she noticed the two were back. "Why did you pick such a big house when only you would be living here?"

"Oh, I won't be living here by myself for too long." Hinata said. She sat down on the other blue velvet couch that saw across from the one Sakura was sitting on. Ino joined her. "Hanabi graduated from highschool in 5 months, and she plans to live with me when she does. She no longer wants to live with our father, he's too overprotective, and my cousin Neji is coming back from studying abroad in 5 months. So we all plan to live together."

"Aww," Ino pouted. "I was gonna asked if I could live with you if your family wasn't coming." She started rubbing the blue velvet couch. "Why is there already so much furniture in this house?!"

Hinata thought for a moment. "It just came with it."

"Are you gonna keep it?" Sakura put the magazine on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I don't mind some of it. It's nice."

Ino looked around the house. "There's just so much furniture already here. You would think the previous owners would've took it when they left…"

Hinata agreed with Ino. Sure there was a lot of furniture here. But she didn't think much of it. The stuff was nice… and who could say no to free stuff?

…

To be honest she practically was a little bit swooned into buying the house. Yeah, she had been searching for one, and this was a big house for a good price. You don't find those deal often. Besides that sales man is really hot.

"Guess what I found out," Sakura put on a happy smirk.

Ino leaned forward and put on a huge grin. Hinata snapped out of thought, and started to listen to her friends story.

* * *

He watched them.

He watched the girls.

He watched the boys.

He watched them all.

All of them.

In his house.

He stood in the living room, not budging a bit. Just watching.

A boy struggled carrying boxes in his house.

Two girls entered the house, both chatting happily. Giggling. Going upstairs. To his parents room. He followed them. Watched them put the boxes down, look around the room, joke around, then go back downstairs. He followed them down.

He watched them put glass in the cabinets.

He watched the guys leave.

He watched to girls talk more.

And he watched the woman with her child come and go.

In his house. They kept coming, and coming, and coming.

New people all the damn time. In his house.

Why? Cause his _friend_ would bring them. Thinking seeing a family could change his way of life.

What life?

It's useless.

He was gone.

His family was gone.

The family he loved so much… was gone.

* * *

Okay, I know I've got another story out, and I didn'tt finish it, and I told myself I'd start this one when I finish the other one... but I don't know when I'll finish the other one ... so yeah...

I probably shouldn't post this one yet... but oh well :D

Remember to **Follow, Favorite & Review!**


	2. You're Dead

I've neglected all my stories.

I've been so busy with school & things at school, but I hope I can start updating sooner!

* * *

**Eyes On Fire**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ino slowly rised out of Hinatas king sized bed. The covers fell off a bit as she sat up. She was wearing one of Hinatas shirts, and pajama shorts. Ino rubbed the guck out of her eye slows, yawned and then stretched. It took her a moment to realize that the bed she woke up in wasn't hers, and neither was the house she was in. She glanced around the room, and saw that it was pretty bare. She finally remembered that last night she had slept over at Hinata's new house. Once they started getting tired downstairs, they went upstairs to Hinata's room. They watched Hinata make her bed, then crept inside it with her. The three slept on her king sized bed together. The two could've slept in another bed in the house, but the two felt too lazy to make their own bed.

She slowly turned to sit on edge of the bed, letting her feet touch the floor. She had to will herself to get up. When she did, dragging her feet, when went out the room and down stairs. Sakura was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television. Without looking at Ino, Sakura said, "Your up."

Sakura was also in a pair of Hinata's pajamas, but instead of shorts she was wearing pajama pants. She sat scrunched up, and hugging her knees with one arms, while controlling the remote with the other. A cup of hot chocolate was next to her.

"You made hot chocolate? She's got gas?" Ino asked, plopping herself down on the couch opposite of Sakura.

"Yeah, they must've turned on late last night." She stopped at some detective show. Sakura picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip, with looking away from the TV.

Ino yawned. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's taking a bath."

"I wanna take one, how long has she been in there?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "So far? About 15 minutes."

"I'm next."

"After me."

"Fiiiiiiine," Ino dropped her head back, and stared at the ceiling. She said quietly, "I'm hungry."

"There's nothing to eat. She hasn't bought any food yet."

They heard a smaller pitter patter. It was sounded like something running around the floor. Ino and Sakura tensed up.

"Ne, Ino… do you here that?" Sakura was frozen.

Ino already knew what it was, be bit her lip reluctantly looking down the floor.

.

.

.

"GYAAAH!"

"A roach!"

"Ino get it! Ino get it!"

"Why the hell do I have to do it!"

"It's coming things this way!"

"KYAAAAH!" They screamed at the same time.

"It's flying! It's flying!"

Hinata sunk a little more in her bubble bath, with her eyes closed. She'd call Shino to exterminate the house later. She heard something break. Hinata sunk down into the bath more and sweat dropped.

Maybe she should call him now?

She could hear when Ino came downstairs, and right now she could hear them both screaming about a flying roach. She hoped this house didn't have a infestation, she should've researched it more. She peeked her toes up out of the water, and wiggling them. She watched them shine in the light. She felt squeaky clean. She always felt a nice bubble bath warmed the soul.

She sinked into the tub more slowly.

She liked her houses new bathroom. It was spacious. The walls were a nice light blue, and the floor was marble. The sink was white, and had an angelic design carved onto it, next to the faucet. Which spit out soft and bubbly warm water (and cold of course). There was a huge mirror, with a golden looking frame. She wan't sure if it was actually gold, it looked pretty gold, if it wasn't it was still good material. The lighting in the room, was just magical. It complimented the walls, the sink, the toilet. She left like she was in a dream bathroom. Whoever moved out of this house must've been crazy. The atmosphere in the room just made her happy.

She completely sank into the water. She hadn't meant to sink all the way. She felt something squeeze the size of her stomach, causing a pain that knocked the wind out of her. Underwater she opened her mouth, and immediately regretted it when soapy water invaded her lungs. She felt the same pain in her leg, it cramped up and was hurting badly. She raised her arms and tried to grab onto something out of the water. She had never realized the tub was this deep. She made sure to keet her eyes shut, because soapy water in her eyes would just worsen the situation. She started to the feel the wall of the tub, once she felt her way up and could feel the edge of the tub. She heaved herself out, keeping her eyes closed as soapy water ran down her face. She coughed violently, spitting out water, and gasping for air. She started to feel the walls in search of her towel on the towel bar, once she found it she grabbed her towel and dried off her face.

She heard three knocks on the door.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

Hinata couldn't reply, cause she was violently started coughing again. Sakura took the initiative and opened the door. She was shocked to find of heavy breathing Hinata, leaning of the edge of the tub. You couldn't see below her shoulders. Sakura rushed to Hinata, helped her stand up and cover herself with the towel.

Sakura helped her out the bathroom. When Hinata entered the room, with Sakura as her crutch, Ino immediately looked at them, and jumped off the couch. Her eyes widened as she walked over to them.

"What happened?"

Sakura and Hinata both looked at her with concern. "I don't know. I guess I might've fell asleep in the tub, and then got a cramp in my stomach and leg."

"You were drowning?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Hinata nodded. Then she sniffed, feeling her nose start to drip. She let out the cutest little sneeze.

"You should go upstairs and get dressed before you catch a cold."

"Okay." Hinata said softly, and let Sakura help her upstairs.

Ino watched them leave with concern. When they were fretting about the bug, Sakura had stopped for a moment, and then ran to the bathroom. She though Sakura was just abandoning her, leaving her to kill the bug herself. She didn't think Sakura could've heard her friend in trouble. She was glad at least one of them heard it. Hinata had a weird limp when she saw her, she couldn't think of anyways Hinata could've gave her that. Or the cramp she said she got.

Sakura came back down quietly, she opened her mouth seeming like she wanted to say something, then closed it. Ino said something instead, "Ever since yesterday Hinata seems a little off, I think she stressed about something."

"She wouldn't just fall asleep in the tub either."

She stayed quiet for a moment, just thinking out the situation.

"Maybe she's stressed, she might be nervous about living in the house by herself for a while." Ino's eyes lit up. "Come here!" Sakura walked over, and Ino whispered her new idea in her ear.  
Sakura lifted her head. "Are you sure she'll like that?"

"How would you feel here, all alone?"

Sakura considered it a little more. "Fine, it's okay with me, but what about your room mates? Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"They won't mind. I've known them for forever. It would be a vacation for them." Ino reassured Sakura. She skipped happily to the stairs, and yelled from the bottom, "Hinata! We're going to iHop!"

It was a couple a seconds before they heard a soft, "Okay!"

Ino smiled with her hands on her hip, and said. "Well then, I'm going to the bathroom."

She ran to the bathroom before Sakura could register what she just said.

"Oi Ino!"

Ino slammed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

Naruto watched the girls walk out the house behind his shades, as her sat in his gray cadillac.

Sakura got in the drivers seat, since it was her red convertible. Hinata locked the door of her house, then walked to the car.

"By the way Ino."Sakura said. "You paying."

Ino froze in the back seat. "I-I thought we could pay together."

"Nope. I was next in the shower, and you took that from me." She teased Ino.

"Sakuraaaa," as they rolled away, Ino's voice died down. Once they turned the corner, Naruto took this as his chance to get out the car. He took off his shades and slipped then in the black suit's breast pocket. He walked across the street toward the house. He opened the gate when he heard-

"Oni…"

Naruto froze, and you could see his face looked annoyed. This always happened when he came to the house. He turned to the five man army of children who were watching him enter the house.

"Who're are you calling a demon?"

"Oni! Oni! Oni!" The started to chant, with big smiles.

"Red demon!"

"Fox!"

"Stupid! Stuupiiiid!"

"Oi," Nauto bent down to their level, and raised his fist in a frustrated manner, trying to scare them. "You brats-"

One of the kids threw an empty can of soda, which hit him square in the face. They all laughed.

"Oi!" He took a step to them, and they laughed more, then ran back yelling with smiles on their faces, "Mom! Mom! I'm scared!" They laughed more.

Naruto stood back up straight, gave the kids another mean look, which they laughed off, then sighed. He continued his journey up to the house. He took out a key, and opened the door. He always had a copy of the key, whether the new owners changed the locks or not. When he walked in the house, he analyzed it, just seeing how much she had set up. She had gotten a lot set up to his surprise. Naruto seated himself on the couch, and took a big breathe.

"Like this one? She's pretty ain't she? Her friends look good too."

He waited for response, but got nothing.

"At first I thought she was a lot like your mom-"

He heard a loud ruckus upstairs.

"Or not… maybe she was not she's not like you mom…"

There was more quiet.

"But she is a nice girl, I thought she might even be your type. " Naruto joked even more.

Still no response.

"Oi, teme! I know your listening!"

"You're loud." He appeared laying down on the couch, facing the direction of the television.

Naruto grinned, "You're here."

"I'm always here." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Hey, does she have any alcohol here?" Naruto got up from the couch. He went to the kitchen, searched high and low, and found one in the bottom cabinet. "Found it!" He took a cup from the cabinet, and brought his treasures back over to the couch. He placed them on the coffee table, then poured some champagne in his cup. Naruto looked at his friend, "Do you want some?"

He glared at his blonde friend.

He just gave him another grin, "I'm just kidding! I know you can't drink." Naruto leaned back on the couch with his cup in his hand.

"I'm being serious though. I think I got a good catch with this one. Cause it seemed like you weren't really interested in the families, I thought you'd be interested in a hot chick. Is that what you're really been wanting? Since you never say."

"They're all the same."

Naruto's face automatically sunk.

"So you don't like her?"

"I don't like anyone who steps foot in my house." He gave a glare. "Including you."

"How are you gonna say that to your best friend?"

"Find another best friend."

"But then you'd be lonely." Naruto smirked at his friend who just gave him another glare. "And I want you to see something happy, you so you can be happy and move on. Cause as your best friend that's my job."

"That's naïve."

"But didn't you remember to good times, when you saw the families?" Naruto urged him to speak.

He didn't say anything.

"How nice you mom was, and how strict your dad was even though he cared?" He said it as a question.

No reply.

"I remember you said, you would create a family like yours when you were younger, but you'd be nicer than your dad. You'd show you're kids more love."

"Everything you say is meaningless."

Naruto frowned. "You can't live like this forever."

"Who's living?" Sasuke said harshly. Naruto didn't reply.

"You're even more of a murderer than I am."

Naruto clenched his fist.

"That's not true."

Sasuke gave a selfish smirk. "Do you know how many people have died, because out your fake smile, and sly words." Sasuke closed his eyes. "This one will be quicker than all the previous."

Naruto clenched the drink in his hand so tight that the glass broke. His hand bled a little. You could now see a tint of red in his normally blue eyes. "Dammit Sasuke, why do you always have to do this!"

He didn't reply.

"Why can't you just move on, and go with your family-"

"My family…"His voice trailed off. He sat up, his bang covering his eyes. He had a dark feeling with him. "I don't have the right to go to heaven and see my mother and father." He looked up a bit, and you could see the hatred in his eyes. "And there's no way I'm going to be stuck in hell with that bastard for a brother."

"But why?!" Naruto screamed. "Why do you have to do it to them though?! They didn't do anything!"

He laid back on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Seeing them living a happy family life that I couldn't live. Sickens me." He closed his eyes. "Sickens me so much, I wanna get rid of them."

Naruto stood up with quickly, clenching both so tight, his knuckles were white. Also forgetting about the glass in his hand, that was currently piercing his skin. Sasuke didn't bother to look at him. He tried to calm, himself, at least long enough to clean up the mess he made. He dmped the champagne bottle in the garbage, with the broken glass he had crushed, then headed to the door. He glanced over his shoulder, and his friend was no longer sitting on the couch. He was gone. Naruto gritted his teeth, and roughly opened the door, and then slammed it behind him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was making him so mad, he couldn't stay.

He began doubting himself. He promised his friend he'd save him, save him from the hell of the life he no longer lived. But it was so damn hard! The bastard wouldn't make an effort to change! Naruto eyes widened, and he gritted his, unusually sharp teeth, even harder.

_I'm not a murder._

He had to remind himself this. He didn't kill no body. He was a kind guy, who had lots of friends, and was only trying to help a best friend move on.

Then he remembered all of the families that used to live there, and his stomach dropped.

"Naruto-kun?"

He snapped out of his thought. It was new owner of the house. Hinata, with her two friends.

Hinata looked worried and confused, but her friends behind her gave intimidating looks. Then he realized, that they just saw him walk out of her house. Of course they would find him suspicious. They probably though he as stealing something.

Sakura looked at Hinata, then back at the man. "Naruto? Who is he?"

"Oh," Hinata said to Sakura. "H-He was the one who s-sold me the house but…" Hinata gave him an unsure look. "Why are you here?"

Shit. He had to think of story, and quick.

"Y-You see Hinata!" He stumbled on his words, while giving too forced of a smile. Which only made her friends become more intense. "I-I-I um... left something at your house, when I was showing you around, and …. I came back to retrieve it!" He fumbled around his in pockets. 'Come on, Naruto, you gotta have something on you,' he cursed himself in his head. He pulled out the only thing he had other than the copy of her house key, and his car keys. "I came back to get this!" He held up an expired lottery ticket, in his uninjured hand, covering the date with his thumb. "I ugh… had a lucky feeling and just had to get it back…" He plastered the widest and innocent looking smile he could make.

Her friends weren't buying it.

"I'm calling the cops." Ino whipped out her phone.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, and took a step forward. "You better not have stole anything."

"I-I believe you."

Sakura and Ino could've fell to the ground at that moment.

"Y-You do? You do! Thanks Hinata! See you later!" He gave her one last smile, which just melted her heart, and made a dash for his car. Sakura and Ino watched the guy drive away, and then he immediately looked at their friends who seemed so happy to be alive. Her face redder than the average humans, and the floating hearts around her head were back.

"H-He smiled at me," She said under her breath, with a smile.

Ino facepalmed, and Sakura stormed in the house about the check to make sure nothing was stolen. Ino grabbed Hinata by the cheek, and pinched her really hard.

"I don't know how you are so weak against guys you like. You've been this way since we were kids! Don't be so easy on him just cause you think he's cute!" She started stretching Hinata's cheeks.

"I won't. I won't. I won't." She repeated. "Please stopping pinching my cheeks."

"No." She started pinching them harder.

"It's safe." They heard Sakura call after checking the house for more than five minutes.

Ino stopped, and walked in the house, with Hinata following. They looked around, and everything was the same. Nothing moved. Nothing taken.

"Did you check upstairs?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Everything was there." Sakura replied.

Ino turned to Hinata, and who winced a little under her friends stare. She had finally realized what she had done after when they walked in the house, and she knew it was a pretty dumb and reckless move. She probably should have called the cops when she first saw him come out. She promised herself never to get so sappy for a guy again.

"Before we were just thinking this, but now we know we can't let you live by yourself alone."

"We would like to know if you would like us to move in with you!"

Hinata stared at them both. "Why?"

"You seem stressed out," Sakura said. "Yesterday you were in a bit of daze, and today you almost drowned in your bathtub. We figured you're just nervous about living in a house this big."

"Plus, you just let a suspicious guy walk out of your house without calling the cops." Ino said. "You no longer have a say in this matter."

"Okay," Hinata said. She knew she just made a big mistake a second ago. If her friends were worried about her before, this incident definitely made them worry more. Maybe she was really stressed out and she didn't know it. She's lived by herself before when she moved out of her father house, but still, she had been moving into a dorm on her college's campus. Not a big house.

Sakura and Ino nodded at the same time. Ino plopped herself onto the couch.

"Good thing we came back home right?" Ino joked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino. "You forgot your wallet, so we didn't have any money."

"And sense we had no money, we had to come back, luckily we came back in time to find the guy coming out of the house." Ino tried to justify her mistake.

Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch opposite of Ino.

"Ow!" Sakura jumped up, from the couch. "Something sharp stabbed me." She started to feel the cushion seat.

Ino wrinkled her noise. "I smell alcohol."

Hinata stood frozen. She doesn't know why… but she felt like she shouldn't move… and she felt heavier, almost like she was being weighed down a bit. She could immediatley felt the shift in weight when it happened.

She felt a breathe, and she flinched.

_You're…_

It was barely a whisper.

_You're? You're what? I'm what?_ She thought, as she wasn't even sure if she had even heard anything at all.

That didn't stop her from having a gut wrenching feeling.

"Hinata."

She snapped out of her daze.

"I forgot to tell you we saw a bug this morning, you might wanna call Shino over and exterminate."

"O-oh?" She tried to make sure her voice didn't crack. "I'll call him now."

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch opposite of Ino.

He came up behind her.

"Ow!" Sakura jumped up, from the couch. "Something sharp stabbed me." She started to feel the cushion seat.

He rested his arm on her shoulder.

Ino wrinkled her nose. "I smell alcohol."

Hinata stood frozen. She doesn't know why… but she felt like she shouldn't move… and she felt heavier, almost like she was being weighed down a bit. She could immediatley felt the shift in weight when it happened.

He let took a deep inhale and and let out a long exhale.

She felt a chilling breathe, and she flinched.

_You're…_

It was barely a whisper.

_You're? You're what? I'm what?_ She thought, as she wasn't sure if she had even heard anything at all.

The room froze.

_You're dead._

A feeling a fear ran through her, the kind of feeling that makes it hard to move.

Even though… she didn't hear anything.

"Hinata."

She snapped out of her daze.

"I forgot to tell you we saw a bug this morning, you might wanna call Shino over and exterminate."

"O-oh?" She tried hard to make sure her voice didn't crack. "I'll call him now."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I try updating sooner.

Go check out my story **Bitter Likes Sweets** that contains a bunch of my one-shots if you want! I added another one-shot called _Timber_.

**Short summary:**

Kakashi rest his head on his hands while leaning on the bar as he watched Sasuke fire away with the gun, and holding Hinata in his other. Kakashi's eyes showed that that he was smiling. "Aww, how nice it is to be young."

Remember to Follow, Favorite && Review!


End file.
